My Sacrifice
by DontCountMeOut
Summary: When young Sakura looses damn near everything dear to her she asks permission to leave the Seireitei. 200 and somethin' yrs later our Favorite Tealed Captain finds said girl in an unlikely place... OCXHitsugaya. Rated M for later chapters,youve been warnd


This story was inspired by my Fave song 'My Sacrifice' Please enjoy.

BTW this is the Prologue.

I OWN NOTHING CONCERNING BLEACH! Only the plot line and some , maybe most of the OC's.

Sakura is now 15 years of age in looks, really is 204 and Lieutenant of the 3rd Division under Tsume Hitsugaya. She has violet/black amethyst hair and pink eyes( the shades very from time to time), with porcelain skin. She is just shy of 4'2" and has great stamina and strength for her size. Her strong points are hand to hand combat and ken do. She can be shy when you first meet her, but has a very energetic personality. She has a twisted mind and is the genius prodigy of her late clan. A couple of words can answer some questions. Perverting. Temperamental, cheeky, deadly maybe a little masochistic.

At the young age of six, Sakura died. She was the daughter of a noble clan, who was constantly being targeted by the village around them. When she was five her mother and her four sisters died. Her mother by the village leader who thought her to be a witch because she saved a woman who was bleeding to death after giving birth to her first son. After that the Elders of the village were convinced any daughter born from her mother was a witch. Because her father was scared for their lives in the after life, thinking they would be condemned for this, had them take their own lives so that they could be redeemed in the after life.

Because she was youngest of the five girls she was hidden from the village. The clan did their best to protect her. When a woman from the village saw her lazing in a meadow with a mist that looked similar to a dragon the woman snatched her up and took her to the elders. They burned a Cross into her lower back, to 'Shed the evil from her body' and sent her back as a warning to never disobey them again. That if they did they would eliminate the whole of the clan.

Enraged her father did the only thing he thought to save her. He and her eldest brother took her to the pond in the forest where her sisters had drowned themselves. He looked to the last daughter of his late wife.

"Hime-chan, I am sorry my daughter, if there was another way to save you I would..."

"I know that tou-san, I know what must be done to save the clan." she whispered, her six year old voice sounding old and experienced. "I love you tou-san, nii-teme-chan." she hugged the latter tightly with her small arms, grabbed her fathers hand and squeezed it tightly, looking up at both. "Stay safe." the child genius let go of her idols. They were her strength, why she refused to cry.

She walked silently into the water, her black amethyst hair swaying around her small body. She walked over to a post in the water, took a shallow breath, with a final look at her father and brother she sunk into the water. She let it go after a second of being in the water. It was so cold.... so cold. She stayed under the water inhaling it.

Her father and brother watched as the last Daughter died slowly. Kuroikage-sama held his son back, tears in his eyes. Neither of them noticed the little girl break free of the water. When she saw them walk away slowly, the tears finally came. she looked at her body that began to rise to the surface. she took hold of it and dragged it to shore. She cried over her body and lost life.

She would never be the same.

She looked up when she heard rustling around her. The dragon from the meadow lay down next to and stared into her equally pink eyes. Its purple scale shine in the nights natural light.

'Do not fret my child, you will be alright, help is coming.' its voice was as smooth as the velvet of her old bed blanket.

'Who are you?' she asked quizzically to the dragon.

'Look deep into your self, Ryuu-hime-chan, my name will be there.' it answered softly.

She thought long and hard. Then the name of this beautiful creature came to her. 'Haruna no Ryuu. Ko-No-Hana' she said softly. the dragon nodded and rested her large head in the girls lap.  
The girl and dragon stay like this until the girl felt strong pressure coming towards them, Ko-No-Hana looked up across the body of water as six figure in black garbs appeared. The girl looked scared, she held tight to her body, tears still in her eyes.  
The six people looked at the girl holding her own body with fright as she looked at them. A dragon lay with her in a lazy way. It looked at them as well, but with wise knowing eyes. A woman walked forward slightly, her hand up in a peace offering. Her snowy white hair was long and straight, contrasting with her teal eyes beautifully, a woman with strawberry blond hair and icy blues just behind her. "Its okay little one, we have come to escort you to Seireitei, were you will be safe." said the white haired woman. "My name is Tsume Hitsugaya, may I know your name?"  
The girl looked little to unbelievingly convinced. "Kuroikage. Kuroikage Sakura." her little voice held firm, with authority that made her pride. Though a hint of fear leaked into her voice, tears threatening again to flow.  
The strawberry blond came up to stand next to Tsume. She looked concerned for the little girl. "What is your...um... dragons name joji?"

"Ko-No-Hana. Haruna no Ryuu." she answered softly looking at the woman who reminded her of her mother." You look like kaa-chan."

The woman was surprised, but with a smile she then shunpo over the water to kneel next to the girl. "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, joji, it is nice to meet such a beautiful little girl. Will you come with us?" the girl nodded looking at Rangiku with an adoring smile in her only moments ago dead eyes. "Good," she turned to the dragon. "May I, Ko-No-Hana sama?" she asked the dragon. It nodded and looked at the little girl, 'Be safe my child, you will see again some day soon.' with she disappeared.

Rangiku picked up the girl, away from her body. She looked across the water to her mission leader. Tsume nodded. "Rukia, take care of her body. We will wait over here in the trees." She said to a short black haired woman around the age of 15.

"Hai, Tsume-taichou." she answered looking softly at the little girl in her friends arms. she patted her hair softly with an already fond smile.

"Kenpachi, Yachiru, recon," she continued. The man with spiky black hair and a scar down his face took off with his little pink haired fuku taichou on his right." Gin, stay here with us and look for any hallows in the immediate area." A man with a fox grin and white hair nodded.

"Hai, Tsume."

Tsume looked at the two on the ground. The little girls pink eyes were wide with intelligence as Rangiku told her about Seireitei and the Gotei 13. She looked honestly curious and studious as she hung off every word the hugely bosomed fuku taichou told her as she played with a piece of the girls black amethyst hair.

"Ran-kaa-chan, can I stay with you in your home in Seireitei?" the little girl asked nervously like she was afraid of Rangiku's answer if she answered no. Her pink eyes were glistening over as she looked across the water.

"Don't you want to find your obaa-chan when we get there, Sakura-chan?" the blonde woman asked curiously.

"Kaa-chan.... wont be in Seireitei..... kaa-chan was a Healer, she goes somewhere special, so does Nami, Meiko, Miyu, and Hikari-nee-chan. Kah-chan said I wont be able to go with them, she said I am a Warrior type. That's why she and tou-san trained me with weapons, and poisons. They said I'm a child prodigy, and I if I was to survive, I had to know as much as possible. So I would be prepared for my second life...." she whispered as tears formed in her eyes, never falling.

"We found a-- Hey what's wrong?" Yachiru looked at the upset girl intently worry working its way up her usually happy features. She sat in front of Sakura and grabbed her hands. "What ever it is it's gonna be alright, imouto-chan." she looked so sincere that Sakura glomped the somewhat bigger girl and cried. Yachiru hugged her back softly.

"What was it that you found Kenpachi?" Tsume asks.

"We found a Clan Complex burning to the ground, the whole lot of them were dead, no survivors." he said simply like he finds like that every day.

"Ya know Tsu, we should be getting back about now, we'll wait for Kuchiki-san to get back--" Gin was cut off.

"Don't bother I'm here." Rukia said walking out of the tree's. "Is she alright?" she said looking pointedly at the little girl between Yachiru and Rangiku.

"Yes, but I would prefer if we got her back as soon as possible." Rangiku said softly prying the girl from the pink haired girl. She picked her up in her arms as she stood, whispering comforting words to the girl.

Tsume nodded. "I agree, this mission is finished." she walked a little into the woods and opened the gate to Seireitei. "Well Ran-chan you'll be coming with Gin and I to Yamamoto-Soutaichou, to report."

"Alright, I have to ask him something anyway…" she trailed off. Tsume nodded. They all disappeared into the portal and came to the gates and shunpoed to 1st division. Tsume, Gin and Rangiku with Sakura still in her arms, now asleep (supposedly), stood outside the door. Tsume knocked on the door.

"Taichou Hitsugaya Tsume of 3rd Division, Fuku Taichou Ichimaru Gin of 5th Division, Fuku Taichou Matsumoto Rangiku of 3rd Division, and Kuroikage Sakura requesting to speak with you Yamamoto-Soutaichou." she said with the authority of a Taichou in her voice along with respect to her Captain.

"Come in Tsume- Taichou and company," a gravely voice came out from behind the door.

They entered with bows. "Old man, its been a while," Tsume said with a smirk of good humor on her scarred face.

"What is it Tsume," he said sighing. "And who is this girl?" he asked looking at the violet haired girl in the busty blondes arm protectively.

"This is Kuroikage Sakura, we found on our recon mission. She had drowned in a pond." Rangiku said softly. "She's had it quite rough Soutaichou, and I was well, wondering if I could, well adopt her?"

Yamamoto looked at her contemplating this information. He nodded and a sigh of relief left her lips. "On one condition. She must attend the Academy." he said with conviction of the young girls future.

Rangiku nodded sullenly. "Hai."

"You and Kuroikage-joji are dismissed." he said waving them off. Rangiku walked out with a bow and made her way to Division 3's barracks. She walked to her office a walked in to her room. She walked over to her large bed and lay the small girl on the bed.

"Thank you Ran-kaa-chan," Sakura said softly with a smile. She sat up and looked at the woman sitting next to her now.

"You were awake the whole time? Well then, would you like to attend the academy?" she asked smoothing Sakura's long hair. Sakura nodded vigorously. Rangiku laughed at the girls eagerness to learn. "Alright, we will sign you in tomorrow. Alright?" she nodded again, excitement entering her body. Rangiku looked deep in thought. She then preceded to slap her forehead. "Oi! I forgot to go see Hitsugaya-san when we got back!"

"But we just left Tsume-taichou-chan?" Sakura asked questioning her new mothers sanity.

"No, no Tsume-chan has a little brother, he started the Academy late. But he is a child prodigy, kinda like you hun," she said patting her head adoringly. "So he graduates in a few days with the class."

Sakura made an acknowledgement and noted of this information. She scooted closer to Rangiku and hugged her around the waste. "Arigotou, mama." she whispered as she fell asleep, for real this time. Rangiku smiled softly and lay down with the girl in her arms.

**2 months Later**

"Watermelon-taichou!!!!" Sakura glomped her unsuspecting friend. She held him around the shoulder where she had jumped to. "Hi Watermelon-taichou!" she giggled.

"Hello, Sakura-hime, how are you?" he said chuckling at the girl now sitting on his shoulders.

"Bored, mama had to go on a mission with her Division." she said sulking slightly. "And Fox Face is doing paper work, I have nothing better to then go see everyone around the Divisions. So I thought I would see you first Watermelon-taichou, cause you're the funniest." she said resting her chin on his head as he walked to his office and started to do paperwork.

A few minutes later a tear slipped down Ukitake's forehead. A sniffle followed. "I miss Tsume-chan…" Ukitake picked Sakura up off his shoulder with ease, considering how light she was. He looked at the young girl in concern.

"I know, Hime-chan, I know…" he said softly setting her down on the ground. "I know, why don't you go train with Byakuya-taichou and Kuchiki-san?"

She perked up brightly. "Okay, bet promise I get watermelon tomorrow!" he nodded and she was gone.

**6 months later **

**Sakura's POV**

I stood silently as my sensei called my name to the Stage where my class mates where. I bowed at the waist, a small ghost of a smile over my lips. I had graduated top of my new class.

"Arigitiou Sensei." I said as I walked to stand next to my classmates. I smiled at my best friend Oka. Our names where different, but it meant the same thing. Cherry Blossom. A flower that grows from bud to blossom then wilts in an early state never lasting. But always beautiful when in bloom. Physically Oka was 8, and me, I was seven. She had amethyst eyes with dark pink hair, I had dark, near purple, pink eyes and black amethyst/violet hair. We were totally opposites with same namesake. And we were best friends.

After we were both put into Division 3 together under Fox Face-taichou, we were having a blast. Until Oka was killed on our first mission into the real world, where I was forced to chop off my long air to get to her, if only to say goodbye.

I will never be the same. I'm not the same. Last night I went to Jii-chan to request I get a way for a while. I didn't tell him how long. Then I went and packed my small pack and went to see Hitsugaya-Taichou and Mama.

I knocked on the door and wanted for an answer. Mama's voice came out. I opened the door to see Toshiro and Mama doing paper work. Toshiro looked up and smiled slightly and back to work. A blush made its way up my face. But it disappeared as I thought of what I was doing.

"Ma-- Ran-chan, Toshiro-kun, I have to tell you something…" I started slowly. They looked up at my correction of Mama's name. "Umm, I uh, leaving… for a little while…" I said looking to my right, refusing to meet their eyes.

"What do you mean, leaving? You cant leave you just made it into a Division. You cant just leave!" Ma--Rangiku-chan said with surprise evident in her voice, hurt and sadness as well.

"I already told Jii-chan, he gave me permission." my voice was firm, cold and calm. My face was a blank façade, my eyes void of emotion. I learned it from Flower-taichou, he would be proud if he saw me now.

"Why?" Toshiro's voice broke the pregnant silence. It sounded like he was hurt by my choice.

I didn't flinch, only on the inside. "Because, I have my reasons." I looked into teal eyes that could rival mine in uniqueness. "Gomennasai."

I disappeared from the room to the Gate to the real world. I nodded my head to the guard who looked surprise to see me without a captain to escort me out. I walked through the portal I made with my Zanpaktou.

I ended up in a rural place. _Well it's a start… _I thought bitterly.

**Nearly 200 and something years later**

I stepped back into my gigai after sheathing Ko-No-Hana back into the sheath on my dainty hip. I slipped a hand through my shoulder length hair, my bangs covered my eyes from view, but I could see perfectly fine.

I scoff as I see the scorch marks on the ground. Great more evidence… (You shouldn't be to hard on yourself master, your great with how you handle practice on your own. Now can we go see Urahara? He owes us lunch.) the dragons voice rang softly in my head. [Yeah, yeah onna I'm going] we laughed softly.

I walked to Urahara's candy shop. I stopped out side and waited slowly releasing my reiatsu. I knocked and walked into the shop. "Eh, Kisuke? You here?"

The said blond walked out of the dining room with his usual smile in place. "Ah, Sakura, its good to see you," he said patting my hair down.

"Yeah Yeah Kisuke, you owe me lunch." I said blunkly with a smirk. He stractched his head sheepishly.

"Right this way then Ryuu-Hime." he said jokingly, and waved his hand for me to follow him.

"Hn," I replied simply.

"Ah! Sakura-hime your back!!!!!!" A black cat said jumping to its feet, then proceeded to shape into a very naked woman. Her dark shin was tight over her tone mucles as she hugged me. Her gold eyes sparkled with a hidden joy.

"Yoruichi!" I said gasping for breath though I should be used to this...." Its a pleasure to see you again." I hugged her back but then tried to get her off."Off onna I cant breath your suffacating me!"

She let go laughing, then slipped on pants and an orange shirt. "So? How you been, kid?"

"Eh, could be better I suppose."

"Why is that?"

"Im here to keep an eye on the Kurosaki family for a while. Mainly the twins."

"Oh? Well would you like to met Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"Eh, sure."

Ho Ho Ho, cliffy!?!?! Yes yes it is! Oh and uh tell me if there is mistakes. Nicely please, low self esteem and all....... no joke no flames.

Be nice this is ma first attempt at OCX Bleach(or other wise)Character. 


End file.
